


Part 6   “Having A Chat With Your Enemy And Starting To Think Of Some Action Regarding Of Your Enemies Plan.”

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, Dn. Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark  reveal his plan to his foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 6   “Having A Chat With Your Enemy And Starting To Think Of Some Action Regarding Of Your Enemies Plan.”

Part 6 “Having A Chat With Your Enemy And Starting To Think Of Some Action Regarding Of Your Enemies Plan.”

 

 

 

While in School..satoshi search for Clark but He doesn’t seen him. 

“Hey! did you see Gheland?” 

Yuki shook his head. 

“No. I don’t.” I didn’t even seen his shadow.”

“Did you see him Toya?”

Toya also shook his head. 

“Nope.” 

“I don’t know where he was.” 

Satoshi thought. 

“I knew it!” 

“He was out again.” 

“Bye guys!” 

And he run out and proceed to the gate. 

Toya scratch his head. 

“What’s the matter of him?”

“Don’t know.’

Satoshi escape at the guard. and search where Dark was. 

He look everywhere. Till He saw him at the park. 

“So you start your plan.”

Dark stare at him and smile. 

“No. I just gone bored’ 

“That’s all. “ this is not included in my plan.” 

Satoshi’s face redden.

“Bored!”

He yell at him. 

“You just play out and waste their lives because your bored?”

Dark laugh. 

“That’s your job.’

“If I just shut my self your just forgot what what you here for.’’ 

I did that so you have work to do.’ 

And not get bored. 

“just watch me and don’t sleep.”

I’ll surprise you with more dangerous disaster.”

“WHAT!” 

I can’t understand?” what do you really want?”

so you can vanish and be gone forever?”

Dark smile. 

“My son.”

“if i give you your son will you go back to hell?’

“Yes.’

“Okay.’ I just wait for your surprise.’ 

You also didn’t like the idea that i will go back with my son?”

“CC is right. You just sacrifice her son and rule the earth.’

I won’t allow that to happen. 

“Okay.’

Then see you. tonight. 

and he stand up and walk out.

Tonight? he can’t be serious?” Oh! he is starting to get serious now .”

“I got to seek help.’”


End file.
